fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
MST 65 Million B.C.
This is the thirty-ninth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- Only 5 young dinos remained in the competition now: Rhett, Ruby, Spike, Petrie, and Myra. After voting off Cera, they all headed for dinner in the dining room. “I kinda miss when this place was crowded,” Rhett said, “When everyone was talking about stuff.” “You’re mostly missing Ali, aren’t you?” Myra smirked. CC Rhett: Can you really blame me for that? Ali is the best. As the dinosaurs chowed down on their dinners, Petrie looked up and noticed that Chef was giving him a dark glare. “Me no like this,” the flyer commented to his friends. “Why’s Chef looking like that?” Ruby whispered to Petrie. “Uh, no reason,” Petrie replied quickly and nervously. CC Petrie: Chef been helping me out for some time now. But me am thinking that me am letting him down, and me know that things aren’t going to get any easier from here. Spike was stuffing his face with more and more treestars. “The ovens they have here in the future are great,” the formerly mute spiketail grinned. “I have to agree, Spike man,” Chris commented, walking past. “We should get back to the trailers,” Myra said, taking the last bite of the longneck she was having for dinner. …………………… Ruby and Myra were now the only girls left in Total Drama Valley season 2. They had the PS3 all to themselves now. “The dinosaurs from this time period were right,” Myra commented, “Sonic 06 is awful.” “It’s really lonely in here, in here it is lonely,” Ruby said, looking around the trailer. Sure, she and Myra had far more options as to which beds they could take, but they missed the company. “It would’ve been cool to have Ali still in the game, I’ll hand Rhett that,” the fast runner continued. “Or Rita,” Myra nodded, the girl sharptooth was one of the fast biter’s closest friends. CC Myra: At least Cera’s gone. Ruby: Cera was mean to Littlefoot again, we only did the right thing by voting her out. “Shall we play that Modnation Racers game again?” Myra asked her friend. “Bring it,” Ruby grinned competitively. …………………. Petrie and Spike saw Rhett trying to lift some weights with his neck in the boys’ trailer. “Um….what are you doing?” Spike asked the longneck, genuinely confused. “Buffing myself up,” Rhett explained painfully, clearly he was pushing past his own limits with what he was doing. Spike and Petrie both flinched as they heard a popping noise, and suddenly Rhett was lying on the floor of the trailer, looking to be in pain. “Ow….” Rhett groaned. CC Spike: I did my best to hold in laughter at that point. Petrie and Spike helped Rhett onto one of the matresses. “So, how is everything back home Rhett?” Petrie asked the longneck who had spent a small amount of time back in the player dinos’ time period. “It was pretty cool,” Rhett said, “The Aftermath show I was on was really fun, and I talked with everyone about what they’ve been up to. Wanna hear?” “Sure,” Petrie nodded. “Night,” Spike called, a wicked grin being hidden from the other guys. …………………………. The next day, the Final Five dinos woke up…..to the sounds of a rock concert. “Agh!” Ruby shouted, having been caught massively off-guard by the burst of noise. “Good morning players!” Chris chuckled over the PA system. Spike, Petrie, Rhett, Ruby, and Myra stepped out of their trailers. “Don’t you show any mercy?” Ruby asked the egotistical host. “Why no, no I won’t,” Chris chuckled, combing his hair. “I hope you 5 are all in the mood for movies today.” “Is it a day off?” Petrie asked hopefully. “Oh, you wish dude,” Chris chuckled, “Today’s challenge is a homage to the cult classic TV series, Mystery Science Theatre 3000!” “What’s that show about?” Rhett asked. CC Rhett: We need to watch more TV. Clearly our brains are rotting without it. “The show is about a dinosaur and his robot friends watching some of the worst movies ever made while riffing on them.” “What’s riffing?” Myra asked. “You dudes should already know,” Chris replied, “It’s when you make fun of a bad movie by talking over it.” “Sounds like fun,” the fast biter smirked in reply. “But what’s supposed to be the challenge?” Ruby asked. “Follow me to my home theater,” Chris explained. ………………… The Final Five went to Chris’s home theater, where they had watched the Saw movies a few days ago. “I’ve already rounded up some movies from the show’s library,” Chris explained to the contestants, “The challenge today is a challenge of endurance. How much of these bad movies can you put up with until you want out. Anyone still watching the movies after 12 hours gets a special reward, but if you can’t last that long, press the red button you see on the wall there to be let out.” CC Spike: This is just a reward challenge, so I can afford to throw this one. But the question is, of the other 4, who should get voted out next? Ruby: How bad can bad movies really be? As the Final Five dinos walked into the movie room, Chef suddenly pulled Petrie over to him. “Listen weakling,” Chef said to his alliance member, “If you don’t step your game up, I’ll make you clean the dishes!” “Yes Chef,” Petrie gulped. CC Petrie: Me really need to toughen up. Me have been letting Chef down for a while now, me don’t want to be a failure. ……………………. Myra, Petrie, Spike, Rhett, and Ruby took their seats in the movie room. The lights were lowered as Chris went into the projection booth and began to load in the films. “This is going to be evil and twisted,” the human host told Chef, “And that’s just the way I like it!” he began to laugh sadistically. CC Chef: Hey, I’m not getting paid more to try to stop him. “Here goes nothing,” Rhett said as the first movie appeared on the screen. It was entitled “Manos: The Claws of Fate.” “Me wonder what this one is about,” Petrie commented, nearly getting swallowed up by the theater seat because of his small size. “Whoa!” “I’m sure it will be something crazy, crazy is what it will be,” Ruby figured. CC Ruby: (Shivering) I…I had….no idea at the time…. 10 MINUTES LATER……. “Is anything going to ever happen!?” Myra exclaimed at the top of her lungs. For the past 10 minutes, the Final Five dinos had just been watching footage of a car with a family in it driving along the countryside. And nothing else. CC Chris: Some viewers at home may wonder if what we did to the players in this episode would be considered too inhumane. Well, too bad, they signed the contracts already! Ha ha ha! “I think…I may be losing my mind,” Rhett said, the longneck’s vision beginning to get blurry. “That can’t be, you already lost it over Ali,” Spike teased under his breath. ……………………………. Petrie sat on his chair’s cup holder to be able to see the movie. “Come on guys, we have to riff if anyone of us want to win,” the flyer reminded. “You have a point,” Myra nodded, the fast biter deciding to get her A game on. “This is slower than the prey I would chase back home.” “What is it with the way this Torgo character talks?” Spike noted, “My voice sounded more natural back when I couldn’t speak.” CC Spike: And I was being sincere when I said that. “This….this is pure pain,” Ruby said, the fast runner being the first of the Final Five to show signs that she probably wouldn’t be able to make it. “Ruby, don’t give up on me so easily,” Myra reminded her friend. “Ok,” Ruby nodded, but the fast runner wasn’t so sure of herself. ……………….. After Manos: The Claws of Fate ended, the impact the film had left was visible on the young dinos’ faces. “Me am scarred for life,” Petrie said. CC Petrie: Me knew me would be letting Chef down by quitting now, but have you seen this movie? Me mind would collapse if me didn’t get out of there when me did! Petrie flew over to the red button and tapped it with his beak, allowing himself to leave the room, and at the same time cost his chance at the reward. “Me best stay away from Chef….” The flyer told himself. “I think I may be dead,” Ruby told Myra back in the theater. “No Ruby, you’re still alive,” Myra reminded, though after that movie the idea of dying didn’t seem so bad. “I have to stay strong, for Ali,” Rhett reminded himself as the second movie, The Crawling Eye came on screen. SEVERAL MOVIES LATER……….. Eventually, Ruby couldn’t stand the movies, and even the riffing was basically keeping her sanity on life support. The fast runner was the second one to leave the movie room. “I’m sorry,” Ruby called to Myra. “It’s ok,” the fast biter assured her friend. It was 7 hours into the marathon of madness, and they had just finished Santa Claus Conquers the Martians. “At this point, I’m just finding all of this silly,” Spike told Rhett and Myra. “What’s next?” Rhett asked, his eye visibly twitching. “Red Zone Cuba,” Chris called over the PA system. CC Rhett: I thought to myself, really, how bad could this be? (Chris’s voice over a PA): Oh Rhett, you learned that lesson the hard way. Heh heh heh. AFTER THE NEXT MOVIE…….. Myra and Spike were mostly unfazed after all the madness, but Rhett was on the verge of losing it. “Must….stay…strong…for…Ali,” Rhett kept repeating to himself. “Dude, you know this is just a reward challenge?” Myra pointed out. “Oh right…” Rhett realized, and the longneck went over to the red button and pushed it, allowing him to be released from the game. “You’re pretty tough, Myra,” Spike complimented the fast biter. CC Spike: I guess I underestimated her since, like me, she didn’t get far back in season 1. “Eh, I’ve seen plenty of crazy stuff, movies are just movies to me,” Myra informed Spike with a shrug. “I see…” Spike nodded. CC Myra: Spike has been acting weird lately, I will admit…. …………….. Eventually, the 12 hours of movies had past, and Chris came back in his mansion’s movie screening room. “Congrats Myra and Spike, clearly you too have stronger wills then your fellow players, you both win the reward!” the host of TDV announced. “What’s the reward?” Myra asked Chris, stretching after getting out of her chair. “Well, in the spirit of having the reward fit the game,” Chris explained, “You both get free rentals from any local video store for the next year!” “Meh,” Myra and Spike shrugged, accepting the reward. “Congrats Myra!” Ruby said, hi-5ing her. “Eh, let’s get to dinner,” Myra replied. Petrie sighed. For being weak once again, Chef would make him clean up all the dishes after dinner. Chris turned to the viewers. “Somehow, the Final Five managed to walk away today with their sanities intact. Who will be sent flying back to the past next? Find out on the next thrilling episode of TOTAL……..DRAMA……….VALLEY!!” ………………… 30 minutes after dinner, Petrie was alone in the kitchen, scrubbing plates. “Me glad there was only 5 of us left,” the little flyer said to himself, when he suddenly heard someone come into the room. Petrie looked up to see who it was. It was Spike, who was going over to a bag of treestars for some late night snacks. “A reward is nice,” the spiketail chuckled to himself, “But what will be real satisfying is watching those fools go down one by one. No one will be able to stop me! Bwa ha ha!”